


demon chan x human lix

by kanekinkz



Category: Chanlix - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Straykids, bang chan - Fandom, kpopskz, lee felix - Fandom, ship - Fandom, skz - Fandom, skzship
Genre: Demon, IM GOING FERAL, M/M, Mirror Sex, Slight Choking, Sub Felix, demon chan, dom chan, guided masturbation, slight stalking, somno, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekinkz/pseuds/kanekinkz
Summary: felix gets off thinking of chan, not knowing that he’s a demon that wants to take advantage of the younger in his sleep :3
Relationships: chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	demon chan x human lix

as felix walked through his front door one day, exhausted as usual, he felt slightly less at ease than he would normally. his skin prickled as he drank some water, quickly deciding it would be best if he went to sleep early.

after stumbling into his room he whined at the sudden rush of heat down to his cock, tripping over something and falling onto his bed, his clothed groin pressed against his pillow.  
“ch-chan.. chan, chan, chan!” he mumbled out the name of the boy he met a few days prior, images of the blonde tugging on his hair and pinning him down filling his mind whilst he desperately humped his pillow until he came, a few more soft sighs leaving his lips as he quickly fell asleep.

chan had been perched on the ledge outside of felix’s window, smugly and intently watching him get off knowing that he was the cause of his neediness. his eyes flashed red as he studied lix’s sleeping figure, the wind gently blowing his hair around his horns and his tail swishing lightly behind him as he pulled open the window and crawled into his room

chan circled lix’s bed, letting feral thoughts of the other tied down and crying flood his mind before he couldnt take any more and carefully picked the younger up.

after gently placing him onto his back, chan climbed on top of him, running his nails down his body and tilting his head at the whine he received upon lightly circling his nipples through his shirt with his fingers.

once he pressed a soft kiss to lix’s throat, he began to move down, down, until he reached his cute little cock. chan grinned at how wet felix already was, the front of his pants still soggy and messy from earlier. he was clearly so desperate for the demon to fuck and ruin him in his sleep like a toy.

chan smoothed the palm of his hand over lix’s bulge, humming when he didn’t see as much of a reaction as he wanted. he rubbed him gently over his pants, squeezing him harder through the fabric when felix started to whine louder, his hips only slightly rocking upwards.

he made sure that felix was still deeply asleep before bringing his hand up and tapping his groin, smiling at the small yelp it elicited from him. he did it again, harder, roughly gripping felix through his pants whenever he brought his hand down.

“you like when i smack your cock?” chan mumbled to him, his tail extending forward and lightly wrapping around his neck. “look at you, such a desperate little slut for a fucking demon, and you’re not even awake. i bet you would love getting fucked by me like this, love being used like a toy, just something for me to play with.”

“chan, chan, please!” needy little whines and gasps escaped lix as his hips jumped up, small sniffles coming from his nose as he started to wake up wanting more. “please, off, more, more please please, ch-channie!” he reached down to try and take off his pants, letting out a soft cry when chan pinned his arms down to the bed, his body writhing uselessly under the weight of the other.

“my slut wants more? look at you, like a puppy in heat..” chan sighed and grinned darkly, holding both of felix’s wrists together with one hand whilst his other gripped the younger’s jaw. he harshly pressed his lips to lix’s, biting down on the other’s lower lip and running his tongue over it as they kissed.

he pulled back after a minute, hovering his lips over lix’s as he spoke. “here’s what i’m going to do, pup: i’m going to rip your clothes off and im going to sit you on my lap in front of a mirror, you see that one over there?” chan carefully tilted lix’s head towards the mirror so he could see it, only continuing when he saw a shy nod from the younger. “and youre going to get off on my thigh so that you can see just how much of a mess you are for me, do i make myself clear?”

felix nodded quickly again, a whiney chorus of “thank you, thank you, please, i’ll be so good thank you yes!” leaving his lips. chan roughly tore off lix’s clothes, sitting him on his thigh so he was looking towards the mirror and his back was facing chan.

“come on then, pup, move for me.” chan spread lix’s legs more and smiled as he saw him start to rut his hips down against his clothed thigh, loud moans and whimpers leaving him as he called out chan’s name.

“are you really close already, pup? that’s so fucking slutty of you, getting off so quickly with such little touching, you must be so sensitive, mmh? or is it just because it’s me, because i’m a demon? do you like the thought of being used this way, grinding on a devil’s leg in front of a mirror so you can see how dumb you look being horny and desperate for me?”

lix nodded frantically, his cock bouncing and dripping uselessly against his tummy as he got closer. “p-pleasegonna cum let me cum pleasepleaseplease” he cried as his hips sped up more.

“such a good boy, you’ve been so well behaved for me, such a good pup, can you cum for me, my pretty boy? can you cum on your demon’s thigh, cry my name out so everyone knows how much you love this?” chan spoke calmly into felix’s ear, pushing two fingers past his lips and wrapping his tail around his stomach to keep him stable as he whined and came all over himself, his hips stuttering against chan’s thigh whilst the blonde cooed softly and praised him, gently smoothing his hands over him to help him calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad lol sorry :P  
> thankz for readin lovelies!!!


End file.
